What We Are
by StaroftheMorningAngel
Summary: One night Zero's blood lust takes his actions too far and he almost kisses Kaname! What will the confused pureblood do with the insane rush of emotions? Watching the hunter dance on the precipice of sanity he makes his decision. But will it be to late to save his precious hunter from falling into his end? Romance, Angst, Character death. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Knight. Or the characters within it. Though If I did, Zero and Kaname would be flirting a lot more than fighting. Oh how I wish.

Warnings: Violence, Language, BoyxBoy. Don't like don't read.

A/N: Hey everybody, this is my very first fanfiction EVER! I hope you all like it. I really do. Read and Review~

A/N at the bottom.

And so it begins...

Chapter 1~

The moon hung low in the early morning sky, clouds and curtains blocked the pale light's entry into the Moon dorm president's room. Kaname's room. Some of the wan beams had managed to filter into the room. Two figures sat on the floor of said room, one of them pinned against the wall while the other's head was at his neck. The smell of blood filled the room as a certain silver haired hunter was feeding from the pureblood currently pinned against the wall.

Kaname gritted his teeth as fangs were continually plunged in and out of his neck, his thick and precious blood being spilled copiously onto his neck and chest. He figured that the hunter was doing such to get a reaction out of him. The male was always trying to start something. However his cool mask stayed intact, despite the conflicted feelings of pain and pleasure from being fed from.

Wait...

He did not just think that this was pleasurable.

'No fucking way is being fed off of by him pleasurable,' Kaname thought vehemently as a very slight frown adorned his features. He had no idea what had possessed that thought but he hated the man drinking from him now. He felt Zero pull back from his neck, and with a mental sigh of relief he opened his eyes to see a pair of two still very red orbs looking at him with something that could be described as lustful desire. Kaname could feel his breath hitch in his throat.

At least he thought he hated Zero.

Kaname swallowed loudly as he couldn't help the slight crack in his mask as his eyes widened slightly at the heated stare put upon him. He stopped breathing completely as he heart began to race faster in his chest. His garnet eyes locked upon Zero's current crimson ones as they were half lidded with lust. A strange feeling coursed through his deceptively light frame.

'What am I feeling? I feel hot all over, like my body is burning, but it's not from hatred. Could it be...?'

The pureblood's thoughts were interrupted as Zero leaned in closer, his warm breath brushing across Kaname's lips as the distance between their faces had begun to fade ever so slightly. Kaname let out an audible gasp as his cheeks became tinted with blush involuntarily, the color prominent against his porcelain skin. The hunter's eyes had been closed as he moved his lips closer to their target, Kaname able to feel the heat pass between their bodies.

'No no please don't kiss me. This isn't you. Quit doing this, it's not like you!' Kaname desperately thought as he couldn't even voice anything at the moment. He was frozen by this strange feeling.

However almost as if a miracle it seemed almost that Zero had heard his thoughts as his eyes opened once more, they were once again their trademark amethyst color. They seemed confused for a moment before they widened in realization. Zero jumped back from where he had been previously straddling the pureblood, a hand clamped over his mouth as if he were to be sick all of a sudden.

Kaname couldn't help but feel slightly rejected by the expression on the hunter's face but pushed that feeling away. Why did he even feel rejected in the first place? It isn't like he was on friendly terms with the ex-human anyway. However before he could say anything the silver haired male got up and fled through the window, letting in more of the pale light as he escaped.

A bewildered Kaname was left in a bloody mess as he stared blankly at the open window. The smell of his blood filled the dorm, and he vaguely registered that the night class students were stirred up by the scent but he didn't care at the moment. The only thing on his mind was.

"What just happened?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatWeArelinebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days. Three FUCKING days since he had last seen the silver haired hunter. By this point he had already figured that the man was avoiding him. He thought his irritation was only because he left Yuuki to fend for herself to try and scare off the Day Class girls from trampling the Night Class. That's what he thought anyway until he started to question Yuuki why Zero was skipping his duties.

He found out it wasn't only his duties that the silverette was skipping but class as well. Kaname was a little more than curious as to why. Yuuki claimed that he wasn't feeling well, and when he had returned back to his room three days ago he looked like he was going to be sick. 'Did I really spook him that much?' Kaname briefly thought then shook his head as it was the hunter who was making the moves at the time. No wonder he wanted to hide, so he decided to let it be, figuring that the ex-human would surface once his embarrassment had died down and could face the pureblood again.

However after a week had passed with neither heads nor tails of Zero around, Kaname was more than livid. Somehow he knew it wasn't because of Yuuki being left alone that he was pissed. She was handling fine after all. But he felt more than insulted that Zero was avoiding him. He didn't know why, he just did and the rage at this bitter feeling was coiling underneath him dangerously as he left his dorm room to hunt the hunter down. He was more than happy to ignore the Night Class's curious stares but a hand grabbing his shoulder stopped him and he suppressed his barely contained rage and looked to find worried green eyes staring at him under a blond mop of hair.

"Kaname-sama are you alright?" he asked in concern and Kaname forced a reassuring smile upon his lips.

"Of course Ichijo. I just have something to do right now" He said softly, though the enraged hint to his voice was audible and the other vampires wondered briefly what had happened to enrage their pureblood so much. However before Takuma could take the chance to ask the question everyone wanted to ask Kaname shrugged his hand off his shoulder and walked out of the dorm, heading straight to Zero's room. He was going to get answers whether the hunter wanted to tell him or not.

Moments later, storming into the headmaster's housing area he paused in front of Yuuki and Kaien with his calm mask back upon his features. However the anger was still raging underneath and showed slightly in his eyes.

"Kaname-Sama~" Yuuki said with a happy smile as she walked up to greet the male. However he stopped her in her tracks with a dark smile.

"I would like to speak with Kiryuu-kun, is he in?" he asked softly and he could swear he saw a sweat drop form almost comically on the back of her head. However it was probably just his imagination. She still did seem rather worried and attempted to head off what she assumed an approaching fight.

"Oh if its about him neglecting his duties its fine! I can handle myself and he hasn't been feeling well really!" she said quickly to defend Zero. However an icy glare from Kaname made her squeak and look down, pointing at Zero's room to say that he was in.

"Thank you Yuuki," Kaname said with a warm smile as he ruffled her hair before walking gracefully to the hunter's bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatWeArelinebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaien walked up to stand beside Yuuki as they watched Kaname disappear down the hallway. Yuuki turned to look at Kaien who's expression mirrored hers with the look of worry.

"He'll be alright," Kaien said trying a smile as he rubbed the back of his head. Before both of them heard the menacing tone float gracefully down the hall from Zero's room that could be none other than Kaname's voice.

"Kiryuu, mind telling me why you've been skipping?" the pureblood asked and both the headmaster and Yuuki shifted nervously.

"Perhaps not," Yuuki said but neither moved to stop the scenario.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatWeArelinebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaname opened the door to the silver haired prefect's room smiling charmingly though the expression didn't meet his eyes as they were hard and calculating. The silverette looked up from where he lay in the bed before his amethyst eyes went wide with surprise.

"Kiryuu, mind telling me why you've been skipping?" The pureblood asked softly, though his tone was dangerous and icy, earning a quick glare from the hunter.

"None of your damn business blood sucker!" Zero spat, getting up, presumably to avoid seeming vulnerable to the pureblood. Well at least that's what Kaname figured. He watched as the ex-human seemed to become even more agitated as Kaname stepped into the room and closed the bedroom door behind him.

Kaname's smile faded slightly as Zero stepped away and grabbed his Bloody Rose. Kaname frowned in distaste as he stepped further into the room. He wasn't at all pleased with how Zero was behaving around him. Though, that was to be expected, it was what he expected. So why did it annoy him?

"Oh I do believe it is my business because your slacking off had put Yuuki at risk. You weren't even sick were you?" Kaname spoke venomously. He grinned slightly as he saw something snap within the hunter. However the words out of the hunter's mouth next was not what he expected.

"ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS HER ISN'T IT. ITS ALWAYS YUUKI THIS YUUKI THAT! THE ONLY REASON YOU KEEP ME AROUND IS LIKE SOME SORT OF PATHETIC GUARD DOG! ITS FUCKING MISERABLE!" Zero yelled, confusing the pureblood. No this wasn't what he expected at all. The hunter was talking as if he wanted Kaname to care about him. Which he didn't. Though seeing the hurt expression on the other male's face, it made him question what he thought was a fact.

"Kiryuu… are you saying that you want me to care about you?" the pureblood asked with a slight mocking to his tone as he leaned against the wall. He watched carefully for the hunter's reaction. He didn't have to take long as a visible blush coated the ex-human's cheeks and he looked away. He opened his mouth and closed it several times, making an excellent impression of a gaping fish in Kaname's opinion. However he finally closed his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed as he grimaced.

"You know what nevermind. It doesn't matter, of course you wouldn't care," he muttered as he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on as he slipped passed the pureblood. However said pureblood wasn't going to have any of that as he grabbed Zero's arm.

"What do you mean by that!?" Kaname demanded, growing increasingly frustrated with the hunter. However Zero sent him a chilling glare that actually shocked the pureblood. It wasn't of hate, which he was used to, but, it was pained, sorrowful, and hopeless. For some reason, it actually hurt Kaname to see that expression on Zero, knowing for sure in his gut that he was the cause of it this time. Zero ripped his arm from Kaname's grip.

"You're smart, figure it out yourself. Why else would I want you to care about me?" he said, his tone soft, not bothering to hide the pain in his voice. He left the room without another word, slamming his door behind him.

Kaname stood in complete shock as the weight of Zero's words hit him. 'Was that….. a confession?' he thought before he just shook his head and left his room. Though, he couldn't shake away the slight feeling of hurt. As if he was rejected by his biggest crush. But that was Yuuki. Wasn't it?

However, right now, he didn't know anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatWeArelinebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And there you have Chapter 1. Hope you guys liked it. I look forward to your reviews. They're essential for coaxing my plot bunnies from their burrow. They're awefully shy and need reveiws to boost their confidence. Please encourage my plot bunnies from their hiding spots with your reviews. Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters within it. Nor will I ever own it.

A/N at bottom.

Warning: BoyxBoy don't like don't read.

Chapter 2~

Papers flew across the room in a flurry as a certain garnet eyed pureblood knocked them off his desk. The tense form sat back in his chair with a loud sigh, a pale hand covering his face as if to hide his frustration. He had been at this for days, trying to work in an attempt to block out a certain silverette from his thoughts. However the menial work wasn't enough to occupy his full attention and it often drifted to Zero.

He had been avoiding him lately, or ignoring him at crossovers. It unsettled the pureblood. Zero wasn't the same, he seemed sullen, depressed, sorrowful, sad. You name it and he was probably feeling it. It wasn't like Zero to behave as such. Well, openly anyway. However this time Kaname was a little more than worried for the hunter. It was the first time he had looked at Kaname with such pain in his eyes. Pain that he had unknowingly caused. Pain that he glimpsed everything the ex-human would even spare a glance his way.

The lithe male grit his teeth and kicked his desk over with a growl, skewing any surviving papers and probably ripping others. Kaname let out an exasperated sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. He got up and began to pace around the room lapsing back into thought.

Why was he even worried about the hunter? His enemy, nemesis, the man he hated. Or well, thought he hated. Did he even hate Zero anymore?

The pureblood's movements all but froze at the thought. That question was the key to everything. It was the key to his confusion, and current feelings. The answer to that question was the key to his frustrations, his worries. And the answer to that question was the key to the solution to this troublesome situation.

With new set determination Kaname righted his desk before grabbing a light jacket as he headed out of his office. He sped down the steps, ignoring the Night Class completely, not even hearing their worried inquiries of where he was going. They didn't need to know where he was going.

The door slammed shut behind Kaname, the only sort of bid of good luck in his endeavor. It wasn't boding well for him, and he had a gnawing feeling in his gut that this wasn't going to turn out well. A feeling of danger. However he wasn't perturbed, he needed to find Zero and tell him the answer to that one important question.

No. He didn't hate Zero. In fact, he was beginning to realize, he might even care a little for the hunter. Care enough anyway that he felt guilty for hurting the hunter. So now he was going to his best to fix it.

He paused outside of Cross's home staring up into the building. Stretching some of his consciousness out he felt inside the home. A frown marred his graceful features as the silverette was nowhere inside the building. He took in a deep breath and walked up to the door, knocking on it to be let in.

They perhaps might at least know Zero's whereabouts to make searching for him quicker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatWeArelinebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaien would push his glasses up his nose, seeming unaffected by Kaname's death aura. The blonde folded his hands in front of him as he watched the pureblood pensively. He could clearly see past the calm mask and view the growing frustration in the male's garnet eyes.

"Kaname you know very well I can't tell you where he is. That information is confidential to those in the Hunter's association. All I can tell you is that he's on a mission." The chairman sighed as he calmly explained yet again to the angry brunette.

Kaname gritted his teeth as he forced out some of his anger in a rough sigh. He forced his breathing in calm intervals so he didn't flip his lid at the moment. It managed to calm some of his anger but it did nothing to calm his over anxious nerves. Something wasn't right and his gut pointed to something with Zero. But that could only be just his current emotions right? It's not like he was psychically connected to Zero or anything, they didn't have a bond.

Kaname's thoughts froze on that last one. Sure they didn't have a bond but Zero had been drinking quite a bit from him before he decided to avoid him like the plague. However with Zero having drank so much from him it might have created a small link between the two. Did that mean that the foreboding feeling in the back of his psyche wasn't for him, but for Zero?

Kaname forced himself to clear his throat, all of his thoughts and current of emotions having gone unnoticed by the chairman. His mask was too perfect.

"Is there anything you can tell me? I just… need to know," Kaname said, his words picked carefully as was his tone. The blonde man picked up on the change in tone and thankfully reacted the way Kaname wished him to. Such an easy man to manipulate sometimes it was sad.

"I can say that it is ill advised to visit the warehouse district of the small town a half hour to the west of here. You know the one I think. I heard that there was quite a nuisance with level-E's there. So naturally hunters went to go clear the area," Cross said pushing his glasses back up showing the slightly worried but trusting look. Kaname had to resist the comment that wanted to force its way between his lips.

'You really shouldn't trust me so easily' Kaname thought idly as he nodded in response to Cross's words. Though he had to thank the man as Cross did risk getting, perhaps scolded maybe at the worst, in trouble to let him know where Zero was. Kaien had interpreted his tone as worry, which wasn't too far off the mark considering.

"Thank you, I'll make sure to steer clear then Headmaster," he said with another nod before he turned to leave. Now he at least had somewhere to start looking.

"Make sure to bring my son home safely!" Cross called after him a little over dramatically. Kaname had to stifle a groan of annoyance. He just had to go and say something like that didn't he? 'Of course he did,' the pureblood answered mentally as he stepped out of the man's office and strode out of the house.

He walked with urgency, deciding to at least wait until he was off school grounds before breaking into a full on sprint to get to the hunter. The feeling was getting worse. He worried that he might not be able to get there in time. 'In time for what though?' Was the brief thought that went through the brunette's mind. Thought the thought that answered the question sent an icy chill down his spine. The fact that he might lose Zero if he didn't get there soon.

That thought alone scared Kaname more than anything.

'Please let Zero be okay' Kaname thought as he burst into a full on sprint at blinding speeds before he even made it off the school grounds, unbeknownst to him that he was being watched.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatWeArelinebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuki stood on her perch watching the pureblood as he dashed off school grounds before he was gone. A puzzled expression graced her round features as she skipped off back home. Patrol was over so she didn't need to be outside anymore.

"But what is Kaname-sama up to?" she thought out loud as she tapped her bottom lip with her finger. She continued to think on the puzzling actions she witnessed lately. Such as Zero avoiding Kaname and barely talking to him, or the fact that Kaname had hunted Zero down to just talk with him, and now Kaname was running off while Zero was on a mission? In the same direction too.

Yuuki stopped walking as a light bulb went off in her head as the pieces clicked together. A rueful smile donned her expression as she laughed heartily at the realization. It was bittersweet, her biggest crush and love was smitten with someone else. Though she doubted that the pureblood even knew that he was smitten with the hunter yet.

She dissolved into a fit of giggles, doubled over her knees at the thought that it was Zero that had been the one to catch the brunette's interest. And she could tell very well that the amethyst eyed male felt the same due to his recent behaviors. And such pained expressions looking at the pureblood as he passed by onto classes. She figured that they were the results of an assumption on Zero's affections being unrequited. She wore a sad smile at that realization.

"Men are so stupid sometimes," she said aloud as she righted her stance and rushed off to get home. She had to tell Headmaster her revelation. It was of utmost importance. She giggled gaily as she bounced past the classrooms. Things were going to be so interesting at the academy now. She just knew it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatWeArelinebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pureblood slowed to a walk as he entered the warehouse district of the town he was in. He could clearly feel the hunter's presence in the area and he needed to be able to quote 'sniff him out' before he could take off in a run once more. He could also feel the presence of many smaller creatures but they were none of his concern. He followed the ex-human's aura, surprised to find it still before he began to inwardly panicked.

The brunette picked up his pace as he walked through the maze of buildings until the coppery sweet scent of blood filled his nostrils. He rushed following after the scent as his heart thundered quickly in his chest. Adrenaline pumped through his system that further fueled his panicked state as he came to a sudden halt in front of broken doors. Kaname paused long enough to take in the sight before him.

Dust covered virtually every surface in the warehouse, a disgruntled Zero included. The pureblood's sight settled upon the hunter himself in worry as he took a moment to take in the man's condition.

Zero's clothes were tattered and torn, blood dripped profusely from the male's chest. His own blood if Kaname's sense of smell was correct. The silverette's attention was on his own hand which was covered in a slightly darker shade of crimson that was much deeper than the bright scarlet of the ex-human's eyes. A pale pink tongue poked from in between rose petal lips, it reached for the blood covering his hand obvious that his blood lust had taken over. This also worried the pureblood as he didn't want the hunter to fall. Not like this. Not ever. Kaname needed him. In more ways than he thought he ever would.

The brunette reached a slender claw to his own neck and drew a thin line of red across one of his own major arteries. The sweet scent of his own blood filled the immediate area. In a matter of seconds the hunter's eyes snapped up to him with a brief amount of surprise evened out by blood lust as he watched the pureblood walk towards him. The brunette could feel a burning rage boil through him quickly as he spotted the source of the blood all over the silver haired male's front. Four large gashes were drawn across his chest and abdomen, probably from one of the level-E's claws. As much as Kaname wanted to tear the culprit of said wounds apart, he figured that the poor soul was already dead. Too bad. So the only thing the pureblood could do was crush his anger and tend to the male before him.

Kaname knelt before Zero and cupped the man's cheek in his hand before guiding the stunned males head to his neck. As soon as his heady nectar slipped past the hunter's lips he felt fangs pierce him greedily as Zero took long draughts from him. He couldn't help the initial wince as the pain from his neck being penetrated stemmed from the wound but groaned as an unusually intense pleasure took its place as he was pushed back onto the cement. The stranger thing was he allowed this to happen.

For a while the only sounds were quiet pants and grunts from the two men on the floor as Zero drank from him. He couldn't stop how his body responded to the male atop of him. He let out a soft whimper of disappointment as he felt the silverette's fangs withdraw from him before he opened his eyes to see crimson lust filled orbs stare down at him. When had he even closed his eyes in the first place?

However he never came up with an answer to that thought as Zero finished what he started the last time he had fed and crushed his and the pureblood's lips together in a suffocating, needy and passionate kiss. Kaname gasped at the force of the kiss and felt the hunter's tongue take the opportunity to push into his mouth and violate it thoroughly. The pureblood mewled submissively into the kiss as his wrists were pinned beside his head.

Another whimper of disappointment left the brunette's lips as Zero pulled away from him though still pinning his wrists. Kaname's breath hitched in his throat as he opened his eyes to gaze once more into the crimson, now slightly purple eyes filled with unbridled lust. He could tell that he was blushing but he could hardly care at the moment as he watched the silver head duck back down to capture his lips once more. Kaname's heart fluttered in anticipation as a single thought filled his mind.

This was how it was supposed to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatWeArelinebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I appreciated them so much, as well as I appreciate all the follows and favorites. They mean so much. And to any future reviewers don't be shy to point out any possible errors in my work. Constructive criticism is always welcome. It helps me become a better writer.

Heryandi kurosaki: I agree with you that Kaname would make a deliciously adorable uke as well. But I was intending for them to be more of a swap couple in this fic. Perhaps a different fic Kaname will be exclusively uke.

PeachyQ73: Thank you, I'm glad you thought it was adorable. I will of course tell my little plot bunnies your wish. I think they'll only be too happy to comply.

Ben4kevin: Thank you for your review too~ I'm glad you thought it was great.

That was a grateful shout out to all that had reviewed to the first chapter so far. I'm hoping to get at least five reviews for the second chapter otherwise I may withhold the third. Come on keep up your coaxing to get the plot bunnies out to play. They need your support!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor any of it's characters. I wish I did though.

Warnings: BoyxBoy, violence, possible language. Don't like don't read.

A/N: Now I know you were all expecting Lemon with the last chapter, BUT~ I can't deliver said deliciousness until after around mid-late July of 2013. I hope you all stick around for when I add the lemon into chapter 2 and chapter 4. Their rightful places. Oh and some extra notes.

[] = Kaname's inner voice/conscience/desires

'-' = Consious thoughts

"-" = speaking

_Italics _= memories

A/N at bottom

Chapter 3~

Kaname laid in bed breathing harshly as his body tried to recover from the night before. 'God damn Zero taking so much blood! I can't even heal at the normal rate!' The pureblood thought with a grumble as he turned over onto his side before letting out a quick gasp at the sudden pain shooting up his spine. 'Damn, blood is soooo not a good enough lubricant. Why the hell did he have to be so rough?' the brunette thought and his own mind answered almost instantly. [Because you asked him to. You kept screaming for more.] Kaname growled at his own thoughts. "Shut up you," he said aloud to himself. Great now he was losing his mind. Well at least it won't be too much longer before the pain goes away.

The garnet eyed male let out another sigh as he sat up, memories of the night before flooding his mind. The silver hair shining in the moonlight, pale lips flushed bright red with heat pressing all over him, calloused hands exploring….

Thud.

Kaname banged the back of his head against the headboard to shut down the memories before they completely took over. What the hell had he even been thinking last night?! Why the hell did he even let the ex-human do such humiliating things to him. [Because you like him. And you wanted this. You even thought it was always meant to be that way. Remember?] his inner voice spoke to him and he grew angry.

"Lies" The pureblood hissed, denying the thought vehemently. He refused to believe that he had any sort of feelings for the hunter. That man infuriated him, angered him, went out of his way to piss him off.

[But he doesn't does he? He's only reacting out of pain and rejection. You know this. You know you can finally give him closure by outright rejecting him don't you? Yet you don't. You can't. Because you love him] his inner voice chided. Without thinking he turned and slammed his forehead against the headboard screaming at it to shut up.

However he immediately regretted his actions as a sharp pain reverberated throughout his skull. And he had just gotten over the pain in his ass and spine too. Ugh.

[Not one of your best ideas was it?] the voice chided once again and he growled in frustration. He threw himself out of bed and stormed to his wardrobe to get dressed.

"I'm going to go for a walk" he growled and the voice laughed in the back of his mind.

[Oh you think that will get you away from me? I'm in your head you idiot] the voice laughed, earning another growl. Kaname threw on his clothes, a simple dark red dress shirt and a pair of black jeans and shoes to match before storming out the door.

'I do not have feelings for him!' Kaname thought viciously as he walked out of the dorm, but a laughter in the back of his mind nearly made his temper slip before he made if off school grounds.

"God damn you Zero" he spat as he shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked his anger off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatWeArelinebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaname had been going for quite a few walks lately Aido had noticed. He'd also been quite short tempered lately, nearly anything set him off and he came up with even more ridiculous punishments than before. Not that Aido would complain. No he would never speak out against his beloved pureblood. His thoughts however were cut off by a cold voice hissing at one of the Night Class students.

'Ah, there he goes again. Someone must have said something wrong. I wonder what?' Hanubusa thought as he snuck over to eavesdrop in on the conversation.

"And why is it Ruka that you see fit to compare me to Zero?" the pureblood hissed. 'Oh… that's what they did. They mentioned Zero. He'd seemed to be a particularly subject lately. Poor poor Ruka. God help her.' Aido thought as he peeked in on the situation. Oh did Kaname look pissed.

"Well… I uh… I didn't mean to Kaname-sama. I just… well you seemed a little cranky lately. And Uh… well it just slipped cause Kiryuu's always so angry," she stuttered trying to cover up her tracks. Both her and Aido flinched at Kaname's fierce glare upon her.

"You dare mention him again? Why is it I'm hearing about him so much? Hmm… can't you all just drop the subject of Zero Kiryuu?" he growled and Ruka visibly shrunk away. She was obviously scared. As she should be. Kaname's wrath wasn't even on him and he was afraid. But that didn't stop Aido from eaves dropping.

"Well.. Um.. you've been avoiding him a lot lately, and you've been so.. irritable. I'm just worried for you Kaname-sama. Has he done anything to you? If he has…" the woman started. Hanabusa could swear he saw Kaname flinch when Ruka had asked if Kiryuu had done anything to him. However that was replaced with rage.

"HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO ME! HOW DARE YOU THINK HE COULD EVEN SO MUCH AS TOUCH ME WITHOUT REPERCUSSIONS!" Kaname practically roared. Oh that pissed him off and Aido could see Ruka practically piss herself. Well she certainly didn't have anything to say to that. Though their precious pureblood seemed to calm himself down enough to speak calmly.

"However your insolence cannot go unpunished. You can muck the horse stables for the rest of the year!" Kaname hissed with a deadly grin and before Ruka could protest (which would have probably earned her worse) the pureblood stormed off towards the door mumbling something under his breath. Aido made it in his best interest to disappear to his room.

"Oh boy was Kaname-sama pissed. I wonder what's bothering him" Hanabusa commented to himself before walking to the window to look outside. 'Oh Kaname's outside… He must be going for a walk.' Aido thought idly as he spotted his beloved pureblood. He frowned as the same question entered his mind.

What was bothering Kaname?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatWeArelinebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaname worked off some of his frustration by pumping his legs in a fairly brisk pace of walk. He had a hard expression though his frustration was still visible through the cracks in his mask. People and hunters stared at him alike as he stormed through the nearby town. People parted like the red sea and hunters got weapons ready in case he proved to be dangerous.

'Not like it could help them anyway' Kaname thought idly, thinking perhaps a small tousle might ease some of his anger and frustration.

[Well you wouldn't be frustrated if you weren't in denial] His inner voice chided once more. Kaname growled at it to shut up. Unfortunately he did so aloud earning quite a few stares. He then thought it a very good idea to head somewhere less populated.

Kaname found himself wandering the currently deserted alleyways near the apartment complexes, hotels and stores. He was about to relax a bit until he felt a familiar aura. He growled as it was the last person he wanted to see. He was the source of all this mess.

[Maybe you should go see him and tell him how you feel] his inner voice offered. God it was like he was developing a split personality with this voice. He did not have feelings for the hunter. He was not in denial.

[Yes you are] the voice said in what it probably thought was a corrective tone. Kaname growled at the voice glaring at the stone wall in front of him.

"Maybe I should go to reject him outright so I can get this mess over with." Kaname growled pushing himself up from the wall. He could have sworn that he heard an exasperated sigh in the back of his mind. Kaname then began following the aura with a sense of de ja vu all over again.

'I do not have feelings for him. I donot have feelingsfor him. Idonothave feelingsforhim. Idonothavefeelingsforhim!' Kaname thought over and over as he stalked his way towards where the silver haired male was. Turned the corner to confront Zero, about to call his name before the sound caught in his throat in surprise at the scene he saw.

Zero was frantically fighting level-e's off of him, obviously caught off guard by the fact he was in casual clothing and there were splayed grocery bags and food in the alleyway. They were surrounding him on all sides. The hunter was holding his own but there was a huge gash in his side and he was holding it and his movement was limited. The silverette couldn't even focus on the ones pushing up behind him.

Kaname could feel a burning rage boiling through his blood as his expression contorted to match. Walls around him were cracking and the splits in the stone snaked their way down the alley towards the scene.

How dare they touch his Zero. HIS Zero. No one had the right to touch what was his. They were going to pay dearly for this. Kaname knew as the splits in the brick reached near the level-e's they began disintegrating into dust. It was actually all the pureblood could do to not demolish the homes around them. However Zero didn't fail to notice as all of his attackers simultaneously burst into dust. His face turned slowly to look at Kaname with wide surprised eyes before he looked quickly away as soon as he saw Kaname, sliding down the wall holding his side.

The pureblood could have sworn he saw sadness in those beautiful amethyst eyes. He panicked for a moment as he rushed up to the hunter and knelt before him.

"Zero?" Kaname said quietly, his voice cracking slightly. 'God, did my voice really sound like that?' Kaname swallowed nervously as Zero looked up at him, not bothering to hide any of what he was feeling. Pain, obviously, sorrow, shame and… hope?

"What are you doing here Kuran?" the silver haired male asked, his voice sullen and quiet. Kaname felt a pang in his chest upon hearing it. Knowing it was his fault. His expression became shamed and worried as he looked upon the delicate hunter.

"I was out for a walk. And I just, well… saw what was going on. So… yeah," he responded quietly, as if the tone of his voice being off would anger the hunter.

'But it would be better than hearing him so depressed' Kaname thought as Zero looked down away from him.

"I see," Was the silverette's response. Kaname reached a gentle hand out and gingerly caressed Zero's face, getting the hunter to glance up at him. He could see the slight confusion on the hunter, as the slight bit of hope. Yet also the wariness that he was just going to get hurt again.

'I'm not going to hurt you anymore. I promise to be good to you now' Kaname thought as he looked upon the hunter. "You should drink," he said as he pulled his hand away from Zero's cheek to undo the buttons of his collar to expose his neck. Zero just nodded complacently and leaned forward slowly, gripping one hand on Kaname's shoulder.

Kaname closed his eyes as he felt the hunter's fangs slide into him, the most gentle they've ever been as the silver haired male drank. He wrapped his arms around the hunter and pulled him close. He heard a slight whimper of pain from the hunter as he had pressed on to his wound unintentionally. He immediately loosened his grip. He didn't want to hurt the male anymore. He wanted to protect the male now, and make him happy. Had he ever seen Zero happy? No… and that fact hurt. A memory briefly surfaced as Zero pulled away, licking his lips and amethyst eyes focusing on his garnet ones.

_You love him._

His reminiscing was cut off as Zero started to push himself away from Kaname. He wasn't looking at the pureblood anymore and Kaname frowned.

"I should go, Yuuki and Cross are probably worried," Zero said, his voice betraying the real reason for the escape. Kaname tightened his grip on the hunter, now that he didn't risk hurting his wound anymore.

"No," Kaname said, his tone stern and amethyst eyes looked upon him in shock, as if Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"W-why?" the hunter stuttered with a slight blush of being held in Kaname's arms. Kaname brushed a couple silver locks out of Zero's face as he gave him a soft smile.

"Because I don't want you to go" the pureblood said as if it was the simplest answer in the world. The hunter looked absolutely confused for a moment before a brief glimpse of hope as he looked away his expression saddening immediately.

"But its not like you ca-mph!" Zero started to say but his predicted thought was cut off by Kaname's lips stealing his. The amethyst eyes widened greatly in surprise before closing slightly. Kaname could feel the hunter's lips work with his own, reciprocating the kiss and he couldn't help the little jump his heart made. He pulled away from the kiss with a soft sigh, resting his forehead against Zero's.

"Why?" was the only sound that cut the comfortable silence. Kaname locked eyes with his hunter, understanding what was meant with the question. However he did elaborate just in case.

"Why did I kiss you? I like you. I know I'm an idiot for saying this, and just realizing this now. But, after… what happened that night, I was so confused and frustrated about my feelings I was in denial. Then when I saw you getting attacked, saw you hurt. I just lost it. I felt like I was going to boil over in rage at them. And then seeing you so upset, and knowing it was my fault, I guess… I just kind of realized how precious you were to me" Kaname confessed, watching Zero's expression as he spoke, expecting him to get angry with him. However he was surprised at the tears that welled up in the lilac orbs and threatened to spill over as the hunter threw his arms around his neck and buried his face in it.

Kaname blinked in surprise at the hunter. "You're not mad?" he asked dumbly as he looked down at Zero, earning a muffled laugh as the hunter looked up at him with a smile, and wet cheeks. Looks like the tears won.

"You're such an idiot!" The ex-human proclaimed before he brought their lips together in a sloppy and needy kiss. Kaname smiled as he wrapped his arms tighter around Zero and deepened the kiss.

He was only too happy to fill that need for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatWeArelinebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay!~ Chapter three done. And the plot bunnies didn't quite get enough encouragement to be out on time. Sorry about that. But I need more reviews to boost their confidence.

REVIEW FOR THE PLOT BUNNIES! THEY NEED YOUR SUPPORT~

About five reviews for chapter three at least might coax chapter 4's plot bunnies out. More reviews will help them out faster if you want the chapter early.

A special shout out to one reviewer, ShadowsofPenandPaper. The first three words to your review just made my day. I just loved it and thank you.

Oh and final note to this, Do you guys want the lemon just added into the chapters or perhaps as separate chapters on their own as Omake's at the end of the story. In the timelines they will be in chapters 2 and 4. Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 and Review my lovelies Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing about Vampire Knight nor it's characters. If I did there would be much more romancing between Zero and Kaname.

Warning: BoyxBoy Fluffiness.

I'M SOO SORRY GUYS I WANTED TO POST SOONER BUT I GOT SICK AND THEN GRADUATION PREPERATIONS GOT IN THE WAY. SOOOOO SORRY.

So to appease you until I get back to the main story line here's some fluffy cuteness between the two. Please don't hate me and continue giving your lovely support.

Chapter 4~

Kaname lay on his side with the silver haired hunter curled up to his chest fast asleep. They were in Zero's room, the male feeling much more comfortable when he wasn't surrounded by so many of his (Kaname's) kind. Kaname was only to happy to indulge this wish night in and night out, as they were safe from prying eyes here. Well, at least from the Night Class anyway but that didn't matter. Zero felt safe with him, safe enough to sleep in his arms. That was all that mattered to Kaname at the moment. The pureblood thought that the hunter looked so delicate and peaceful as he slept. It was a sight only he got to see. That thought made the vampire prince smile as he gently brushed silver locks out of Zero's relaxed face.

His beautiful hunter, his to hold and treasure, no one else had this privilege and Kaname felt damn near spoiled with such a pleasure. The brunette leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Zero's forehead, thus in turn stirring the hunter awake to his slight dismay. He looked so adorable asleep. Amethyst eyes opened to look firstly into deep garnet ones. A sleepy smile graced the silverett's lips as he looked up at Kaname.

"Good morning," Zero said softly with a yawn. He then proceeded to nuzzle deeper into the pureblood's chest. Kaname could hear him breath in deeply, possibly taking in the pureblood's scent. Though how could he not when it was practically all over the room now days. Kaname spent so much time here lately it was a wonder that he didn't move in already. The pureblood chuckled at the adorable behavior and wrapped his arms a little tighter around the hunter and nuzzled his face into his hair.

"Hmmm well good morning to you too~ Though, It is technically evening now~" Kaname said with a wolfish grin as Zero looked up at Kaname with shock.

"I SLEPT THE WHOLE DAY!?" the hunter exclaimed though didn't really make any motions to move or sit up in his surprise, just his deer and headlights expression which made Kaname chuckle a little more. He was just too adorable sometimes. The pureblood just nodded, earning an exasperated groan from the hunter as he just laid his head back down onto Kaname's shoulder. "Great I missed cross over, Yuuki's gonna be pissed," Zero muttered and glared at Kaname as he saw that the brunette was still smiling. "What?" He challenged and demanded at the same time. The grin just got wider on the porcelain face of the brunette.

"You're just too adorable sometimes Zero," Kaname said as he leaned forward to nuzzle the hunter. Zero's face turned an endearing pink at the pureblood's words. The silverett scowled at Kaname and began pushing him away in an attempt to punish the pureblood. Kaname chuckled at the behavior and hugged the hunter closer, earning himself a groan of frustration as Zero gave up fighting the pureblood. He laid his head on the brunette's shoulder with a sigh.

Kaname ran  
his fingers through the silver locks for a while with a contented smile on his face. Everything was perfect. The pureblood felt the hunter shift in his arms and he lowered his head too look at him with a quizzical expression. Zero was staring at Kaname intently with his amethyst eyes as if the pureblood's garnet ones held the secrets to the world. In some ways they did hold many secrets, though what ones the silver haired ex-human may be looking for the vampire prince wasn't sure.

"Kaname?" Zero spoke, his voice breaking the comfortable silence they had.

"Yes Zero?"

"What are we?" the silverette asked, with all seriousness in his tone and expression. Zero's eyes narrowed as if looking for any hint of deception in the pureblood's answer before he even gave it. Kaname smiled softly at his beloved hunter.

"We're each other's," he said simply, though the answer was slightly vague it made the hunter smile and nuzzle in closer to Kaname. The brunette buried his face in the silver locks, inhaling deeply as he pulled the hunter closer.

The sliver haired male let out a contented sigh and seemed like to be on the verge of falling back asleep. Oh no Kaname was going to have none of that. He nudged the hunter.

"Oi! Don't fall asleep on me its time to get up" Kaname said with mock irritation, earning a groan from Zero.

"No I don't wanna," The male said a tad childishly, earning a sigh from the pureblood.

"Oh come on Its not like you're even sore. You drank enough of my blood last night to ensure that" Kaname said rolling the hunter over to look at him.

"Yeah but its nighttime~ And Nighttime is for sleeping. I certainly don't want to end up like a nocturnal beast like you~" The hunter said with a soft smile. Kaname pouted.

"Awe but we'd be able to spend so much more time together" The pureblood said nuzzling close to the silverette. Zero giggled, not laughed, or chuckled, or snickered, but giggled. The brunette could only see the sound as adorable.

"Who's gonna help Yuuki with the crossovers though?" The hunter asked earning a wolfish grin from Kaname.

"I'm sure she'll be fine on her own," The garnet eyed male said before starting to nip at Zero's neck, effectively getting himself pushed away from the now blushing male.

"Kaname you know better," The ex-human scolded drawing out another chuckle from the pureblood.

"Alright Alright fine I'll let you sleep and keep your diurnal ways" The pureblood said moving to get up, earning himself a pout.

"You won't stay?" The hunter asked and Kaname smiled.

"Unlike you I have classes. I am a part of the Night Class. President even~" The male teased and Zero smacked his arm.

"Smart ass" the male said with a grin but allowed Kaname to get up. Kaname kissed the male's forehead before he moved to get dressed. He could feel the hunter's eye's on him as he slowly hid his body from view with the schools' uniform. He chuckled once fully dressed, amused by his adorable little hunter before turning to kiss him just before he left.

"I'll come to see you when you wake again." The pureblood promised. Zero kissed him again with a smile.

"You better," the silverette warned before turning over to cuddle back into the bed. "Goodnight Kaname~" The male said. Kaname kissed his hair softly, affectionately.

"Goodnight Zero."

Yes. Everything was perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatWeArelinebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaaahhh Fluffiness I just love it. Thank you all for reading my fanfiction. Please read and review. The plot bunnies need your support for courage. And whoever give's me my fifth review for this chapter I will dedicate a one shot to them. Soo pretty please review and continue reading my story. I love hearing from you all. (and so do the bunnies) Hopefully I'll post the next chapter soon Au Revoir.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters. However sometimes I wish I do, there'd be much more romancing between Zero and Kaname.

A/N: Sorry for the slow update but I've been in a writing slump lately and just couldn't form my thoughts into words. But here it is Chapter five. Enjoy~

Chapter 5~

Birds chirped happily away on the academy grounds, a light warm breeze shifting through the now green branches as spring had finally taken its hold in the town. Students of both day and night classes wandered through the grounds, saying their final goodbyes before they venture off to their spring break adventures. Lazy evening sunshine reflected of silver locks of a teen just entering the school grounds.

He was dressed in rather casual clothing and his hair draped a bit longer over his ears than that of his cursed twin. Ichiru's expression was neutral as he walked up to the headmaster's office. He hadn't been to the academy since Shizuka had come and made things chaotic before she died. The male frowned at the memory. He was heartbroken when he found out of her decease. It wasn't even his brother who had killed the woman but he still felt bitter towards him for it. But he wasn't here for revenge.

Well…. Not on his brother anyway.

The man who had orchestrated this all had yet to arrive. Yes. Ichiru knew that much as fact. However when was still a slight mystery to him. But no matter. Perhaps he would pass the time picking on his oh so loving brother. The silver haired rogue smirked at the thought. That would be fun. A perfect way to pass the time until his arrival.

The smirking teen made his way up the school steps to the main office, to complete his registration. He idly wondered if Zero would be there to greet him. Probably not, but it would be interesting none the less if he did. The second remaining Kiryuu ignored the stares of surprise at his appearance. They probably thought he was his brother. Perhaps his smiling scared them. He briefly considered scowling at some in an attempt to impersonate his brother but decided against it. The school would find out about him anyway soon enough.

Ah spring. Full of so many surprises and new… developments.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatWeAreLineBreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaname stood underneath a willow tree, its wispy branches hiding him and his beloved away from the rest of the world as he smothered Zero's face in soft kisses. The hunter was making some sort of feeble protest. Something about not wanting to be smothered so much. Kaname chuckled and pulled his head back slightly to look down at Zero whose face was flushed crimson with embarrassment.

"Awe come on Zero I won't be able to see you for a whole two weeks," The pureblood pouted earning himself a smack on the arm. The hunter's expression seemed to settle on a half pout and half glare as the male's cheeks were flushed an attractive pink.

"That doesn't give you permission to be so smothering and clingy!" Zero complained and Kaname forced a fake pout as if his feelings were hurt.

"You don't like it when I pay attention to you?" he asked softly and Zero rolled his eyes as he saw through the ruse. Damn, the hunter was too smart. Oh well, the brunette liked that about him.

"I don't like it when you smother me. I like your attention though~" Zero said and decided to steal a kiss while they were still there. Kaname grinned and tightened his grip around the silverette and held him contentedly until a voice broke the moment.

"Kaname-Sama the others are wondering where you're at. It seems that they are impatient to leave" A female yet monotonous voice spoke. Kaname sighed and let go of Zero.

"I'll be right there Seirin," The pureblood muttered and his beloved just snickered at him. Kaname glared at the hunter as his guard left. "Not funny," He said before he stole a kiss once more. "Unfortunately now I have to leave" He said with a small grin. Zero laughed.

"I'll still be here when you get back," The silverette promised. The vampire prince smiled with warmth filling him from the promise. Kaname nuzzled Zero's cheek before letting him go.

"You'll be the first I hunt down when I get back then," Kaname said with a mischievous grin. Zero rolled his eyes and waved the pureblood off.

"Go. Before they send Aido after you," The hunter joked and the brunette took the queue and left.

"See you in a couple weeks Zero~" Kaname called after him before he went to join the rest of the vampires. He glanced at Zero as before he saw Yuuki running off from the Night class. He glanced over at the night students and saw Aido waving goodbye to the girl with a goofy smile. Well a lot of his smiles were quite goofy so he didn't know why this one set his suspicions on alert. Kaname arched an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Good conversation between you two?" the pureblood prince asked and the blue eyed blond immediately blushed and looked away blushing while the other's snickered.

"Y-yes Kaname-sama. She was wishing us a safe trip," Aido stuttered and Kaname nodded seeming to buy it. Snickers erupted from the night class and the president wasn't sure why.

"Well we should be off then," he said simply and started to lead the class off ignoring the continued snickers. He was still baffled by them but they seemed harmless for now. Besides they had to get going otherwise they will be late to get to their destination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatWeAreLineBreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaname would be lounging against the railing of a loft, overseeing the other vampire's below him as they socialized with each other in the precarious dance of avoiding letting their masks fall. Nobody ever truly enjoyed these soirées Kaname figured as he stared bored watching the figures talk politely, fake smiles and laughter as he knew all too well to be fooled by their ruse. Well there were perhaps a few that may enjoy these types of gatherings. Takuma for one. He was rather outgoing and friendly, admirable traits and hard to find in their kind. He supposed it was Ichijo's innate friendly nature that helped him maintain the spot as his best friend. However no one else came to mind that might enjoy this little festivity. He knew Zero definitely would not enjoy it.

Ah Zero. His thoughts had drifted back to the hunter once more, his gaze drifting to look outside but not seeing anything through the dark expanse of glass. He knew it had only been about a week since he'd left but he missed his adorable hunter greatly. He probably was too clingy, but what he'd been through in the past….. no. Don't' think about her. She's long dead and gone, her sacrifice, as much as it hurt to see her go, was needed he supposed. It only took him until then to realize. And perhaps if she didn't he wouldn't have his beloved hunter now. That was enough for him at the moment, all his other plans could wait for now. He wanted to spend his time with his beloved ex-human. Especially when he was stuck here.

The pureblood prince let out a sigh until a shriek of surprise and terror caught his attention and he glanced back down at the main floor. There was a crumpled body on the floor with a blond head hovering over it. He could hear the worried words from Takuma about his friend just passing out. Shiki had never been frail before and he couldn't help the hackles rising up on the back of his neck as he hopped over the frame of the railing before strolling over to his friend and 'cousin' with his mask carefully back in place as he crouched down as if to examine Senri. The male's aura was weird, yet familiar. However he couldn't allow him to wake up here.

"Takuma take him to his room. He should rest. Perhaps all the modeling during the day had gotten to him," Kaname said coolly and the blond head nodded as green eyes were trained on the unconscious form beneath him as he picked Shiki up and began carrying him away from the spectators. Kaname bit back the sigh he wanted to emit as he turned to distract the nobles that were gathered around the scene before kicking the lot of them out of the house. The less people here the better it would be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatWeAreLineBreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaname was nearly brimming with rage with the situation. He was rarely in such a state and even rarer when disobedience caused the response. He glared down at his green eyed blond friend that he visibly saw the male flinch from his gaze.

"Takuma move," Kaname ordered, his voice still surprisingly level despite the fact that he'd repeated himself several times already. The smaller male swallowed harshly before shaking his head.

"I can't do that Kaname-Sama," The blond said lacking confidence but filled with determination. "I can't let you hurt Shiki-san," The male added his bright green orbs staring down wine colored ones.

"It isn't Shiki right now. That." Kaname said pointing at the possessed male. "Is not Shiki. It is Rido Kuran and he's just as bad as a level-E with how cruel he is. Why would you want to protect that?" Kaname demanded, gritting his teeth as Rido decided to respond.

"How hurtful nephew. I have feelings you know~" the male teased with a lazy smirk. Kaname shot a quick glare at him before looking at the hurting green orbs of Takuma.

"But Shiki is still in there somewhere," The male said desperately, pleading the pureblood with his emerald eyes. Kaname stared down into them seeing the desperation, the protectiveness, and …. Love. How could he not realize that his best friend was in love with the person he was now threatening to kill? Not Rido, but Shiki whose body was a vessel at the present moment. There was also hope in those eyes, that the blonde's best friend would finally realize what he wanted him to see.

Kaname sighed remembering his own simile comparing his uncle to those of level-E status. Suddenly he wasn't there anymore but somewhere else completely, holding Zero and shielding him with his body as he looked up at Yagari with a pleading expression.

_"Kuran I please ask you to move. My niceties towards you will only last so long before I decide to shoot you as well." The hunter growled softly gun leveled upon the two vampires, his expression cold. _

_Kaname could feel hot tears burning down his cheeks as he held the squirming vampire down as he shielded him from harm. "No you can't. He's your student give him a chance to fight it," Kaname pleaded. Zero growled and squirmed in his grasp, blood red eyes intent on him, his neck, fangs aroused and trying to lock onto anything he could bite. _

_"Look at him Kuran. He's not my student anymore. He's just a beast, level-E and he needs to be terminated. You know this Kaname." The hunter said with a sigh. _

_Kaname gritted his teeth in frustration. He loathed how the man referred to HIS Zero as nothing but a beast. He wasn't a beast. Zero was still there, somewhere. He could bring him back. He was determined too and he just had to make the hunter see it. _

_"But Zero's still in here. I can bring him back. I can make him sane again just give me a chance. Give him a chance!" Kaname practically shouted over the silverette's growling. _

_The hunter just shook his head and cocked the gun with a prominent click. "He's already killed innocent people. Even if he regains sanity, he's already on the list. I can't let him live," the hunter said before letting out another sigh. _

_Kaname could feel sobs building in his chest but held them back causing a painful lump in his throat. Tears flowed freely down his face. Fuck the mask he normally wore it wouldn't help here. "Please," he spoke, hardly believing that it was his voice that spoke. It was so broken and hopeless. "Don't kill him. Don't take him away from me," the pureblooded prince begged._

_Toga just let out a soft, regretful sigh. "I'm sorry Kuran. I warned you. Now I have no choice." The hunter growled. Then everything went in slow motion as the brunette watched the man pull his finger back, heard the click of the trigger before the resounding bang as the pureblood watched the bullet speed towards them, nothing his mind could think of to do. So he did the only thing he could think of, squeeze his eyes shut and wait for impact. _

"Kaname!"

Said male opened his confused coco-garnet eyes to gaze upon worried emerald ones. He could see the question they asked before the blonde even opened his mouth. The brunette let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his chocolate locks.

"Just… keep an eye on him Takuma. Make sure he behaves," Kaname warned tiredly though his mask was mostly intact now, just on the slight side of irritation. He could understand the blonde's determination and defiance. Without another word he turned and left the room heading to his own for the day. He needed to sort everything out to make sure there is as minimal damage as possible.

He didn't want to risk that nightmare in his mind coming true.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatWeAreLineBreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaname Kuran stood in front of Cross's door trying to calm his excited nerves before he knocked on the door and stood waiting for it to open. To his mild disappointment Yuuki was the one to open the door however he gave a pleasant smile to her as she allowed him in. She smiled back happily as he stepped in.

"Hello Yuuki it's so nice to see you. You didn't cause too much trouble for the Chairman did you?" he asked teasingly as she closed the door.

"Hai, Kaname-sempai, of course I behaved. However Zero decided to pose a bit of trouble," She said and Kaname didn't notice her watching him intently for his reaction as his expression grew a little worried.

"Oh? What kind of trouble?" he asked not glancing at her as his eyes scanned the area for a familiar silver head.

"Oh you know normal teenage boy rebellion. Mouthing off, being cranky, staying out late and coming home with questionable excuses." She lied easily with a cheerful smile as Kaname just nodded half paying attention as he stopped walking.

"Do you know where he is at the moment?" Kaname asked with a polite smile. Yuuki nodded and pointed to the kitchen. Kaname nodded thanks and ruffled her hair before stalking off to the kitchen.

The brunette grinned as he caught sight of the male he was searching for and couldn't help but feel a warm fluttering in his chest at the domestic sight. It just made him want the male all the more. He could see that the male was safe and Zero seemed to be humming to himself as he chopped up vegetables for supper.

Kaname silently walked up to Zero and wrapped his arms around the male's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "I'm back Zero~" The pureblood said with a smile kissing the male's cheek.

Zero looked over to him with a smile and nuzzled his forehead against Kaname's a moment before returning back to his work. "Welcome back Kaname," he said with a smile as he continued his work. Kaname gained a mischievous smirk as he nuzzled his face into Zero's neck and kissed at it. He could feel the silverette's breath intake quickly at the sensation but Zero seemed intent on continuing to cut vegetables.

The brunette soon began to nip at the ex-human's jaw earning a few gasps and sighs, the male's hands becoming a little choppy with his motions. The pureblood grinned deviously as he moved his mouth a tad lower and nipped there, earning an audible gasp of surprise before the scent of blood filled the air. Immediately the vampire prince felt guilt as he let Zero go to find the source of the scent.

Zero seemed one step ahead of his impending question and just smiled at Kaname. "It's alright I just cut my finger" he said before sticking said digit into his mouth. The brunette would have none of that and took Zero's finger out of the confused male's mouth and stuck it into his own licking it gently, coating the wound with his saliva, the natural healing agents speeding up his already fast healing processes.

Kaname watched with much amusement as Zero's face heated up with an attractive flush and his mouth hung open in a silent gasp as he watched Kaname's ministrations with half lidded eyes.

However their intimate moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat in the doorway. Zero blushed brightly and yanked his hand back looking away from the door and Kaname turned his head to look at the Chairman smiling at the two of them. The blond man giggled softly as he rocked back and forth on his heels, seeming younger than he actually was.

"Soooo~ how long?" he asked and Kaname could see Zero scratched the back of his head nervously from the corner of his eye. Kaname plastered on a polite smile and hid how nervous he felt at being caught.

"About two months Chairman," Kaname answered with a soft chuckle and the man just nodded.

"I see. Well congratulations on your relationship~. Now Kaname-kun won't you join us in the family room and leave Zero-kun to his cooking~" The male said and Kaname begrudgingly followed after stealing a quick kiss from Zero as he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatWeAreLineBreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner would be pleasant and uneventful until Yuuki put her utensils down and smiled brightly to everyone. Chairman and Zero looked up in curiosity at her sudden silence while a specific pureblood would be oblivious until Zero smacked his arm.

Kaname turned to look at Yuuki with curiosity laced with irritation. The girl continued to smile at the lot of them.

"I have an announcement to make~" She said happily seeming to be giddy with whatever news she had. However she fell silent after that. She seemed to watch them for a reaction and Kaname grew a tad impatient.

"Well what is it Yuuki?" He asked with cool curiosity, his expression skillfully mild. Yuuki giggled happily.

"Aido and I officially started going out~" She said and the chairman practically jumped from his seat. Whether it was excitement or despair it was hard to tell until he spoke.

"Oh my little Yuuki is growing up! Does he treat you nice? If he doesn't he's gonna have your daddy to deal with," Cross said trying to be intimidating but looked rather comical as he put his hands on his hips.

Kaname was trying to wrap his mind around this information. Yuuki. Baby Yuuki is dating Hanubusa Aido?

"Since When!?" Kaname asked in shock as he gaped at Yuuki. "How did I not notice this? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked in shock and Yuuki just arched a brow at him as he heard Zero giggle to his side. He would have found the sound cute but he was preoccupied with his shock at the moment.

"Well you might not have noticed anything going on because you've been so preoccupied with Zero. I mean how are you still passing your classes?" The girl challenged and Kaname looked away a bit guiltily as he rubbed at the back of his head.

"Sorry about that," he said with a weak smile and Yuuki just giggled happily.

"Don't worry about it. Though I do look forward to seeing you talking to Aido after this," She said, seeming to be amused by the thought of a flustered blond trying to avoid a pureblood's wrath. Kaname chuckled softly and just gave her a nod in agreement.

Cross clapped his hands together with a bright grin as he sat back down. "Ah yes well that can wait another day. How about we continue our lovely dinner and think about how I am to threaten Kaname and Hanubusa to be careful with my children" The blond said and there was laughter from Yuuki and Zero whereas Kaname just sat awkwardly at the table.

"Yes very lovely dinner," The pureblood muttered with a smile as laughter filled the room. Everything was perfect.

Too bad it wasn't to last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatWeAreLineBreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Here it is finally chapter five. About two more chapters to go. Give me reviews because the plot bunnies are hiding from me. They need your support for confidence. Otherwise I might fall back into another writing slump and we don't want that. Oh and hope you like the cliffhanger. More reviews means faster update.


End file.
